Fairy Dust
by Kowareta1468
Summary: Mirajane suspects that Gray and Lucy are secretly dating, so she slips magical fairy dust into their drinks. Meanwhile, it's Lucy and Gray's one year anniversary, so they celebrate a bit on their own. It just so happens that their celebrating gets in the way of Mirajane's plan, showing everyone that they truly are dating.


**Once again, I thought of this idea anyways, but it fits GraLu Week 2014 Day 4 nicely. I was originally just going to do something glowing, but Fairy Dust works, right?**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Please review and support my other stories!**

* * *

><p>Mira hummed to herself as she cleaned an already sparkling glass. Her eyes aimlessly scanned the guild, a habit of hers. Something caught her eye, though. She saw Lucy walk out from behind the far back pillar in the room. Curious, she waited to see what the blonde was doing. She just went over and sat by Levy, instantly starting a conversation. Mira looked back to the pillar. She noticed that Gray was talking to Elfman, who was sitting at the table nearest to the pillar. It may have been her imagination, but she didn't remember seeing Gray there before. Her matchmaker instincts kicking in, she assumed Gray and Lucy were hiding, and they just have been in a secret relationship. And she knew just the way to prove her theory.<p>

X

Gray took the last sip of his drink, emptying it completely. He casually glanced down at his watch, checking the time. It was about seven, so he figured it was time to go. He quickly thanked Mira, dodged an attack from Natsu, and left for Lucy's house.

Today was actually a very special day. It was he and Lucy's one year anniversary. They have kept their relationship a secret for a full year. He was hoping to ask her tonight if they could announce their relationship. He understood why she didn't want to, though. Juvia would probably flood the whole town, Mira would pry for every last detail, and Natsu would get upset and start a fight even though he wouldn't understand what was going on. Overall, it would seem to cause a lot of trouble. But he wanted to show Lucy off. He wanted to let everyone know that she is his, and no one can have her. He couldn't even count how many times people hit on her in a week alone, let alone over the course of their relationship. He's had his fair share of attention from the opposite gender, but at least the girls that talked to him knew what 'no' meant. The guys that went after Lucy just kept on coming.

Before Gray knew it, he was standing on Lucy's doorstep. Lucy said that they were doing something special and he needed to dress up. But they both knew that he would lose his whole outfit by the time he got to her house, so he just left his suit there. So without the need to check his appearance, he knocked on her door.

He waited a moment, but he didn't get an answer. He knocked again. After the fourth try, he decided that something was wrong. He slowly opened the door and cautiously looked around. It didn't seem like there was any danger. When he went into her kitchen, he say that Lucy was sitting at her counter, her face half in a bowl of chocolate frosting. A vanilla cake was sitting beside her. She wasn't dressed up, either. She was just wearing one of his shirts. Over the course of a year, he's left quite a few articles of clothing. He's seen her wear his shirts before, so he wasn't surprised.

Gray went over to Lucy and brushed her bangs behind her ear. She hummed in her sleep and leaned into his hand. A small smile stretched across his lips. He picked her up bridal style, careful not to wake her up. He carried her over to the couch and sat down with her sitting on his lap, her legs stretched across the couch.

"Luce, wake up," Gray said sweetly, trying not to laugh at how cute she looked with frosting covering her face.

"Hmm, five more minutes," Lucy mumbled, curling into his side. Her eyes shot wide open. She looked up at him. "You aren't suppose to be here yet!"

She tried to scramble to her feet, but Gray held her in place. "You fell asleep, it's no big deal," he said. He knew that she was blushing. He just wished that she didn't have frosting covering her face. She always looked cute all flustered, but he couldn't see it.

"But now I don't have everything ready," Lucy pouted, puffing out her cheeks in annoyance. "I was suppose to make a special dinner and dessert."

"It's okay," Gray laughed. He licked the frosting off her nose. "This is good enough for me." He started licking the frosting off the rest her face.

Lucy couldn't contain her laughter. She tried pushing him away, but it didn't work to well. She was laughing way too hard, and she was sitting on him. "Well is it good?" she asked. "I spent almost an hour making that frosting."

"I would probably say it was good if I didn't have you to compare it to," Gray said smoothly. He was pleased that he was finally able to see her flustered face. He moved her so she was straddling his lap and started kissing down her jaw to her neck.

"Gray," Lucy laughed. She shivered when he kissed the spot right in between her neck and collar bone. "It's still really early. And I should at least finish frosting the cake."

"You should have thought if that before you get all sexy in my shirt and looking so irresistible," Gray said, working his charms. "But I think I know something better to frost than the cake."

Lucy blushed a thousand shades of red. Gray just laughed and kissed her.

X

"So why do we need to watch Lucy?" Levy asked. She was sitting at a table with Lisanna, Cana, and Mira. It was about noon.

"Yesterday I put fairy dust in Gray's drink," Mira said

"Fairy dust?" Lisanna asked.

"Fairy dust is a powder that is usually used for different potions. Some can make you fly, even," Levy explained.

"Yes, but this type didn't make Gray fly." Mira has an evil glint in her eyes. "This type reacts to it's counterpart and glows."

"I still don't understand," Lisanna said, shaking her head.

"She put the stuff in Gray's drink so his mouth and lips would have the shit on it, then she's going to put the other stuff in Lucy's drink so it enters her body, then whatever part if hers been touched by Gray's stuff with glow," Cana said in her drunken slur. Mira shrugged and nodded. It was a good enough explanation.

"So you want to see if Gray and Lucy are dating?" Levy asked. She shared that twinkle in her eyes.

"Yep!" Mira chirped. She looked over to the front of the guild and saw that Lucy just arrived. "Keep watch, alright?" She scurried back over behind the counter and got the blonde's drink ready.

"Morning, Mira," Lucy said sleepily, plopping into a seat at the bar. She yawned and rested her cheek in her hand.

"You seem tired," Mira noted, sliding a drink to Lucy. The blonde just nodded and took a sip. "What had you so sleepy?"

"I just had a long night," Lucy sighed. "I didn't get to sleep until about dawn."

"Well make sure you get some sleep tonight," Mira said sweetly. She put three glasses of water on a tray and went back over to Levy's table.

"Did she say anything suspicious?" Lissana asked, taking her glass of water. Even though it was just an excuse to get Mira over there, she still drank it.

"She said that she's tired because she was up all night," Mira said. "She didn't get to sleep until almost dawn." She looked and saw that Levy and Lisanna had a slight blush in their cheeks.

"Look! The girl's glow'in!" Cana blurted out, raising her mug in Lucy's direction. The other three girls turned to look.

They were at just the right angle to see that Lucy's whole face was glowing white, along with her neck. She was even glowing through her clothes. After a few seconds, though, the glowing stopped. It wasn't meant to last forever.

"Lucy!" Mira yelled, jumping out of her seat. Levy and Lisanna did the same. Cana seems to be staring at a bug on the table.

"Hmm?" Lucy hummed, spinning around in her seat. "What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were dating Gray?" Lisanna asked loudly. The whole guildhall fell silent, staring at the blonde.

Not a second later, Gray entered the guild. He looked around curiously, wondering why everyone was quite. It only took a matter of seconds for their eyes to land on him. He tugged on the collar of his shirt anxiously. "What's going on?" he asked. His shirt was fully off at that point.

"You're dating Lucy?!" most of the guild yelled out at once.

Gray's eyes widened. He looked over to see Lucy with her face in her hands, her face completely red. It looked like she was trying to disappear into her seat. "Well, I, uh," was his intelligent answer.

"Don't lie!" Cana blurted out. "We saw Lucy glow'in! We know you guys did _it_!" She started laughing and drank her mug in one go.

Now the guild was livelier than before. They were talking amongst themselves, trying to figure out what was going on. They certainly didn't know what "glowing" meant. Some people figured it was something with fairy dust, at least.

Gray just ignored everyone and went over to Lucy. He brushed off anyone that tried to talk to him. He sat down beside Lucy and hugged her. She was practically shaking.

"Why didn't we tell them?" she asked quietly. "It's such a mess now." She put her head against Gray's chest and started crying.

"Don't worry," Gray said, gently rubbing her back. He could almost laugh that everyone was fighting about whether or not they're actually dating, but they weren't even watching them. "They're just confused. Everything will be okay."

"And Gray?" Lucy asked. "Your shirt."

"Gah! When did that happen?!" Gray yelled, jumping up. He quickly ran off to find his lost clothing.

Lucy giggled. Nothing really had changed, huh?


End file.
